


A Slip of the Tongue

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canary doesn't appear but is mentioned, F/M, Officer Canary AU, Smut is featured in this fic but it's quite brief, which is why the fic's tagged Canary/Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Killua would’ve really appreciated Gon acting on his bad habit of accidentally walking in on him having sex with his latest fling because this…this was truly mortifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch!!! Voltron Legendary Defenders!! Lol I've never been more glad that I'm so active on Twitter cuz since I'm on tumblr hiatus right now, I only visit tumblr for very few things so I would've never been able to discover Voltron through tumblr like I usually do with really great shows so wow bless Twitter!! I just started voltron and am only on episode 4 but damn is it taken me on a fun ride!! The twist with Pidge though fam!! Like!! Can I just Shiro is the love of my life?:') He's such boyfriend goals like I just fuckin love him so much!! The same goes for Allura cuz while I'm very aware of how disgusting fandom is toward female characters, lol Allura is a blatantly melanated female character and I know the sick game fandoms across tumblr play toward black/melanated female characters.:))))) Lol I mean as a black woman I HAVE to be aware of their shitty game so I can either be able to spot it instantly or anticipate it. Lol like episode 2 gave racists SO MUCH ammo as to why Allura is a 'bitch' or 'unlikable' even though she's under a lot of pressure right now as the only living monarch of her fallen kingdom and is doing her best to rectify her father's past mistakes and save the universe but lol naaaahhhh just like LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE TIME with these ppl they just SOMEHOW can't empathize with Allura like they can with white female characters. Allura isn't allowed to have feelings.:) I'm speaking hypothetically btw like I have no idea if the fandom's current opinion of Allura is overwhelmingly negative like I'm expecting it to be but if it is then lol I'll know why.:) Let my negative ass try sounding positive though! The cast of Voltron Legendary Defenders are all really great and likable. But man am I glad the writers cut it out with Lance highkey bein mean and pickin fights with Keith for no reason in the first episode cuz like I know it's sort of like tradition for the two rival main characters to always be arguing and at each other's necks for comic relief purposes but I felt like Lance was pickin on Keith for no reason and honestly just bein asshole but thankfully that shit was put to a stop and now their arguments are actually amusing to me now. Hunk is great but down the line they need to do more with my boy cuz they're just characterizing him as the comic relief right now and he deserves better. I think they made one or two 'humorous' moments that related to his weight but lol it was one or two weight related 'humorous' moments too many and they just gotta stop with that shit. I'd gush about Pidge but lol then I'd start blabbing out spoilers.:P Shiro:') My prince:') I want my own Shiro dammit!! His storyline is one of my fav parts about the show currently cuz it's so good along with the PTSD (someone correct me on this if I am wrong btw) he's suffering from. And omg the humor in the show is gold!! Like I was dyin pretty much every episode like this show's jokes are just too great!! But y'all Dreamworks really did that with Voltron!! Go ahead Dreamworks! Ok but wow @ the hits A Moment of Haze has gotten though!! Like it didn't take long for A Moment of Haze's hits to pass A Ruinous Cupcake's at all like wow! Thank u to all that gave the fic hits and to the ones that gave it kudos.:D Lol like I honestly thought the hits for my Killunary fics would stay in the single digits, which I wouldn't have minded at all because reads are reads but it makes me happy that I'm getting more than I anticipated.:') I remember mentioning in the notes in A Moment of Haze that the very next fic I would be posting would be a Killunary high school au but lol I decided to postpone that fic cuz this au where Canary is a police officer wouldn't leave me alone. For now it's gonna be called the Officer Canary AU but if I come up with a better name then I'll definitely change it. After this fic and one last one, I MIGHT, emphasis on the might, not be posting any new fics for a little bit cuz I'm gonna try focusing on getting something else done. But anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this fic.:)

Killua had been frequenting his favorite bakery like he did every other day when he caught a woman staring at him from her spot at a booth table. She was a really cute redhead. She didn’t avert her eyes shyly to someplace else like he expected, instead flashing him a devilish smirk, which he wasted no time in returning. Oooh, he liked confident women like her.

“Here you are, Killua dear.”

Killua turned back to the old woman managing the counter, giving her a friendly smile as he took a sack from her wrinkly hand. “Thanks, Mrs. Harper.”

“Anything for my favorite customer,” the elderly woman smiled.

Killua gave her one last smile before turning toward the booth to flirt with the redhead. The assassin’s face fell in disappointment as he stared at the empty space where the woman had once been. Shrugging indifferently, Killua walked out of the bakery, instantly colliding with someone the moment he stepped foot out into the cool, fall air. Killua had remained upright, the force of the person he knocked into the equivalent to a feather ramming into him. The handsome man opened his mouth to voice an apology, closing it immediately when he realized the person on the ground was none other than the woman he’d seen in the bakery earlier.

Killua smirked as he crouched down on one knee. “You okay?”

The woman giggled, smiling flirtatiously. “I am now.”

The smirk on his face widened. He liked this girl. He offered her his hand, pulling her up when she took it. Killua parted his lips to say something, surprised when she silenced him with a single finger to the lips.

The woman giggled girlishly. “You’re cute but I’m sure you already knew that. I’m Isabella.”

Killua smirked cheekily from under finger. He gently took her finger from his lips, taking her hand in his eyes before bringing the back of it up to his lips. “And I’m Killua.”

His smoothness brought a smile to Isabella’s glossy lips. “Well then, Killua, would you like to come back to my place for a bit of…one on one time?”

Killua was secretly glad that she didn’t ask to come back to his place, glad to be spared of the trouble of fabricating a reason as to why his place was off limits. He smirked at the lust shown in Isabella’s eyes, expecting to be in for a good time when they got back to her place. Now that Killua thought of it, he hadn’t hooked up with anyone ever since meeting… Killua frowned as Canary’s pretty faced flashed in his mind. He was about to fuck a cute girl and yet he had her of all people on his mind…

An arm linking with his own is what snapped Killua out of his thoughts. He smirked down at the woman as she led the way to her place.

Killua stepped inside Isabella’s apartment, finding it rather nice, silently wishing he could be as clean and organized as her. Killua’s curious examination of the apartment was brought to an abrupt close when Isabella shoved him against her front door, hands clutching at his hair and lips pressed hungrily against his own. The man smiled impishly against her strawberry flavored lips, returning the kiss with just as much fervor. He grinned when she shoved her hand down his pants, her thumb stroking his steadily hardening penis. Killua scooped the girl up, her legs immediately crisscrossing themselves around his waist as he carried her to her couch.

Killua pulled his shirt off before throwing it aside. Isabella followed his lead by eagerly discarding her blouse. The woman didn’t give Killua much time to marvel at her amazing figure, covering his mouth with her own. Killua didn’t allow his hands to be idle, letting them slowly roam her body, letting them briefly stop at the back of her lacy black bra. He expertly snapped the clasp apart, breaking away from Isabella’s lips to allow the woman to fully remove the undergarment and toss it aside.

Killua went for Isabella’s neck, biting down good and hard on the white flesh. The assassin liked the grunt she let out. He held her hands down as he bit and sucked down on every inch of her neck. Killua finally pulled back after growing bored of having his way with her neck, smirking at the hickeys that now peppered her neck. He slid his hand down to fondle her breast, tucking his other hand down into her panties. Killua slid two fingers into her clit, smirking at the gasp she let out.

“You’re awfully wet, Canary,” Killua chuckled cheekily.

The room suddenly felt uncomfortably hot to Killua. Every limb of his body locked into place as it slowly dawned on him what he had just said. H-He did not just fuckin say what he thought he just said! What kind of dumbass was he!? Calm down, Killua, maybe Isabella didn’t hear him.

“Who’s Canary?”

…Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe it when the idea for this fic hit me though like I started grinning so hard when it came to me because it was just so funny. I hope everyone who made it to the end of the fic enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
